unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecos Rosarito Article
Woman dies after dramatic police pursuit 10/17/2014 00:00:00 An American woman, allegedly in possession of firearms, was killed by a bullet to the head inside the Explorer van he was driving and who went out of Rosarito Pavilion after a long persecution against patrols of both the Municipal Police and the State Preventive Police. The incident occurred Wednesday night October 15. According to the information provided by the Attorney General of the State Jesus Antonio Chavez Hoyos, early research showed that PEP agents came to Rosarito to locate and secure the American Ryan Mark Jagger Randy Mark Yagger or at the request of the judicial authorities in the United States because he was wanted for 17 years for having criminal charges against him for murder, conspiracy, fraud, racketeering, drug trafficking, among others. State troopers secured him in the bar La Maroma, located opposite said Pavilion Rosarito, only when they were in their work came from inside a woman carrying a firearm and who immediately went to the Explorer wagon, so the uniformed they tried to arrest her. However, they said that the lady was able to start the vehicle heading north of Rosarito Scenic Highway, for which patrols the Municipal Police joined the chase officers said the Deputy, in the statement, but the Real del Mar height of the wagon was driven back to Rosarito. He entered Boulevard Benito Juarez and at the junction with Calle Guadalupe Victoria Colony Canvas Charro again the lady led the drive to the north, but in the cruise Camino Viejo Pemex and said boulevard "ran" that the light was red, women opting to accelerate the trolley on the shoulder, lost control and crashed into the fence of steel Rosarito Pavilion, causing the rollover. Police officers, said the Deputy, and encamped in their statements that immediately tried to help the lady, but found they had an obvious injury caused by gun fire in the head, a pistol caliber squad being on his shoulder 25, requesting the presence of the Red Cross paramedics was reporting no vital signs. The deputy attorney general said that the lady was identified as Jessica Mary Dorian, 48 years old, an American, having on his head a penetrating injury by gun fire and one outlet and the first survey conducted by staff PGJE warhead was located on the side glass, plus it was not initially bullet evidence from outside the vehicle. Chavez Hoyos made clear that research follows the course with the statements of all police officers involved in the chase, being as filed with the Public Ministry and testing radizonato were to be charged to the three municipal-seven PEP, while awaiting the outcome as the women performed. Attorney added that inside the overturned vehicle was also found a .22 caliber pistol squad with its own charger. Chavez Hoyos clarified that neither the individual who was required by the judicial authority of the United States nor the woman had criminal records in Mexico. And about Ryan's situation settled or the Attorney Randy was left in the custody of the State Preventive Police at the time, finally knowing the outcome of your case. Category:Research